


Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing.

by ringelchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 1000 Words Challenge, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, James is a little shit, M/M, Speed Dating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/pseuds/ringelchen
Summary: James and Teddy unexpectedly meet at a speed dating event.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenged myself to write 1000w of Jeddy. Enjoy!

"Well, this is awkward," James said with a big grin as Teddy sat down in front of him with a troubled expression. He couldn't even look at James as he set the timer to 5 minutes and then pressed the small red button on the clock.

The time started ticking.

Out of all the men James had met during tonight's speed dating event, Teddy was without a doubt the best looking, the one that came closest to his ideal type, but as James' luck had it, he was also the one least likely to go home with him.

Nevertheless, James grinned and watched Teddy sigh as he sat there, not saying a word. "I didn't even know you were bi."

His friend finally looked at him and his brows were pulled into a frown. "Why would I discuss my _just_ discovered sexuality with my little brother?"

James hated it when Teddy called him that. As a kid, he'd always insisted they were blood related and that Teddy was his favourite sibling out of all the Potter kids, but since turning old enough to realise that there wasn't a single shared gene between them, James had started to dislike anyone referring to them as related. It felt wrong!

"I'm your gay best friend!" James gasped in fake - but not really fake - shock and watched Teddy's frown falter and turn into a small smile, "I should have been the first one you told. But I had to find out this was. When would you have told me, you think? After you met your first boyfriend at this ridiculous event?"

"If it's so ridiculous, why are _you_ here?"

"To pull of course. Nobody here is delusional enough to think they can find their Mr. Right during a 5 minute chat." The almost hurt look on Teddy's face told James that maybe he hadn't been right with that assumption. It made him almost feel sorry for him but then he remembered that Teddy had lied about working overtime today and stood James up for their usual Friday dinner, so he shoved those silly feelings out of his mind and instead leaned forward, curiously. "So what kind of men are you into? Twinks, Bears, Daddys?"

Teddy sighed and looked around the room as if trying to find someone to point at. But his mission failed and he turned back to James. "I honestly don't know." He added with a grin, "but definitely not Daddys, I can tell you that much."

They laughed and for the first time that day James wished there wasn’t a 5 minute rule because of course he was having more fun bickering with Teddy than talking to any potential fuck buddy. James couldn't count the times he'd thought how great it would be if Teddy just turned out to be gay and they could date each other instead of him having to force himself to find dates, one more boring than the other if compared to Teddy.

But maybe that was the problem. That he compared all of his sexual conquests to his best friend, which was weird if James thought about it.

"So have you actually ever slept with a guy?"

Teddy swallowed and James couldn’t explain for the life of him why this situation made him feel ecstatic. "No, I haven't."

"But you're interested?" He asked with a grin.

"Why else would I be here?"

James was excited and suddenly very aware of how hot Teddy was. Not that he usually wasn’t aware of it. He'd always thought Teddy a sight to behold. His attraction to Teddy might even have been one of the reasons he'd started questioning his sexuality during his adolescence in the first place. But up until now, James had never really thought there would ever be a possibility of exploring that attraction. He had never thought that it would be possible to actually date the man he'd had his first ever crush on as a kid.

Would it be weird to proposition him?

"You have that look on your face," Teddy suddenly commented with a small but nonetheless amused smile, his eyes but slits, "the one you get when you're coming up with some sort of dangerous plan you always end up dragging me into."

Relieved, James laughed. "You just know me too well."

"Spit it out. What is it?"

"How about you come home with me tonight?" James asked, feeling brave.

"Wouldn't that make things awkward between us?"

"I don't think so. Unless one of us catches feelings."

"That's what I'm worried about," Teddy murmured without taking his eyes off of James and it made the weirdest thought run through his mind:

_Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing._

James swallowed, his heart starting to race as they held eye contact and he realised that there was a huge chance that some part of him had felt that spark between them all this time. That spark that had so much potential to become a roaring fire.

Teddy sighed then, breaking the spell. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "We've got 30 seconds left. So what is it gonna be?"

There was no questioning that James felt more nervous than he ever had during any other pick-up, but still, he was more sure than ever when he said, "Come home with me."

There was a meaningful small pause of Teddy smiling at him knowingly before he said, "You know I will. But," his eyes flinched towards his fingers that were - James noticed for the first time - shivering. Hopefully in anticipation. "If we do this, it has to be for real. I’m not going to be another one-off. It won't be just for one night."

A rush of excitement ran through James that almost made him want to squeal from sheer happiness. But he just managed to compose himself.

“Oh, I know,” he whispered and reached across the table to entwine their fingers. "We have a lot to make up for, don't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I love me some kudos and comments!


End file.
